Mission: The Final Battle
__TOC__ Description The Rogue Knight and All Source are in Central Plaza, when you're ready, head there and face them! Conduct of the mission When the mission starts, the Player Character and Sam will be surrounded by Sentidog T-45s and Sentidog T-52s. Upon defeating them, Sam will run for the Central Plaza. The rest of Portia is also full of enemies. Sentidogs are scattered throughout the city and will spawn in each area as the Player Character enters the area for the first time. Peach Plaza and the path to the Central Plaza are full of Watchmen, which the town members are fighting. The 'able bodied' citizens are gathered in Peach Plaza and the women and children are in the park. All citizens will participate in the fight. In addition, a large number of Sentidogs are gathered in the Cemetery. Upon approaching the Central Plaza: *''Are you ready for the decisive battle with the Rogue Knight?'' **''Yes'' **''No'' :Choosing "Yes" option: The Player Character is moved inside the Central Plaza main entrance, next to Arlo and Remington. :Choosing "No" option: The Player Character is moved outside the main entrance to the Central Plaza and dialog ends. The option can be brought back up by attempting to re-enter the plaza. Goto Central Plaza Upon arriving in the Central Plaza: * "PlayerName! You're okay! Come on, the Knight's in Central Plaza!" It will then show the Rogue Knight standing upon a corrupted All Source, talking to Merlin: *''Rogue Knight'' "Did you like that demonstration? Can you now fully grasp what the potential is for this machine?" * "That does not concern me, you need to get off!" *''Rogue Knight'' "Let me show you something else I just figured out." A cutscene will then play of Merlin telling the Rogue Knight to leave the All Source alone, referring to it as a living thing. The All Source will then extend long arms and legs and attempt to stomp on Merlin. Remington dives and pushes her out of the way and Arlo says to try and topple the All Source. This will end dialog and the All Source will be hostile. Defeat All Source When the All Source reaches 75% HP, a cutscene will start. The Rogue Knight will say he is done and commands the All Source to teleport, but it says it has insufficient energy. It will then show Toby climbing down off the All Source with a Condensed Power Stone, presumably that he just disconnected from the All Source. The All Source will attack him but he dives under the attack and hides in the School. The All Source, then picks up the School, revealing all the children hiding, and throws it through the Portia main sign. The All Source then picks up the tree from the center of the Central Plaza and throws it at the kids, but Ack steps in the way, to defend them: * "That's so rude!" * "Smack me silly and call me a robot! That's an All Source unit!" * "Mr. Ack! You're not under its control like the other robots?!" * "Bomb diggity! Now why should I be? That control chip was on my leg...which I don't have anymore!" * "Ack! Is that the same for the All Source unit?!" * "Suppose so!" * "Go for its left leg!" *''Rogue Knight'' "Oh no you don't! All Source! Shorten your legs!" This will end dialog and the All Source will again be hostile and back at 100%, although it will now only be level 60. Defeat the Rogue Knight Upon defeating the All Source, the Rogue Knight will jump down in front of the Player Character and the Civil Corps: * "You've lost. Give it up!" *''Rogue Knight'' "Did you forget what happened in the ruins?" * "We're not afraid of you." * "Let's take him together!" *''Rogue Knight'' "Your funeral." This will end dialog and the Rogue Knight will be hostile. The Player Character and the Civil Corps will fight the Rogue Knight in an area that includes the majority of the Central Plaza. When the Rogue Knight reaches 25%, a cutscene will play. The Player Character will be on one knee with the Rogue Knight standing over them. He will ask the Player Character why they fight when they cannot win, and the Player Character will respond that they have to defend their home. The Rogue Knight will say that they will then teach them a lesson about real life and attack. Django will then step in and catch the blade. Django will chastise the Rogue Knight as they fight. None of the Rogue Knight's attacks will land and Django never attacks. Django will prepare to strike with a lightning charged fist, and the Rogue Knight surrenders. He refers to Django as the 'Storm Knight' and says he cannot win. He sticks his sword in to the ground and walks away, leaving it there. Django chooses to let him leave, saying he learned his lesson. This ends the mission. Places of Interest *Peach Plaza *Central Plaza Enemies *1 The Sentidog T-45s are mislabeled as Sentidog T-52s Rewards * Experience +15000 * Gols +10000 The Final Battle